It is the goal of this research to construct a representative human YAC (yeast artificial chromosome) library for sale to the scientific community. This library will be a valuable resource for laboratories engaged in human genetics research and the human genome mapping project. The specific aims of this proposal are to optimize library construction and to verify the authenticity of the clones by Southern blot analysis and in situ cytogenetics.